Agnes Scream (CarsRockz Style)
This is Scene from Despicable Me 2 These Are The Characters Who Fless Blown Away * Meeko (Pocahontas) * Lightning McQueen and Mater (Cars) * Raggedy, Andy and Horse (Raggedy Ann & Andy: An Musical Adventure) * Dexter * Hyenas, And Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Bladebeak (Quest For Camelot) * Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast) * Axel Foley (Beverly Hills Cop) * Sydney Ursh and Edward Donno (Beverly Hills Cop II) * Andy Barclay (Child's Play II) * World Of The Nuttys (The Nutty Professor) * Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * Fear (Inside Out) * Miss Fritter (Cars 3) * Anastasia, Dimitri, and Valdimir * Thumbelina * Abigail (Once Upon A Forest) * Z (Antz) * Princess Irene (The Princess and the Goblin) * Genie Duck (DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp) * Shrek and Donkey * Mickey Mouse (Disney) * Max Rockatansky And Freal Kid (Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior) * George Jeston (Jestons: The Movie) * Buck (Home on the Range) * Charlie (All Dogs Go To Heaven) * Oscar (Shark Tale) * Princess Poppy (Trolls) * Branch (Trolls) * Cooper (Trolls) * Max (The Secret Life of Pets) * Ferdinand * Bo (The Star) * Goofy (Disney) * Earth Cash (DuckTales) * Fanboy And Chum Chum * Flik (A Bug's Life) * Carl Fredricksen (Up) * Russell (Up) * Dug (Up) * Kevin (Up) * Alpha Beta and Gamma (Up) * Charles Muntz (Up) * Manny, Diego, ans Sid (Ice Age 2: The Meltdown) * Remy and Emile (Ratatouille) * Miguel Rivera (Coco) * Alex Marty Gloria and Melman (Madagascar/Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica/Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) * Boog and Elliot (Open Season) * Bolt, Mittens, Rhino * John Gavin (Psycho 1960) * Po (Kung Fu Panda) * Fievel (An American Tail) * Marlin and Dory (Finding Nemo) * Ratso and Westley (The Ugly Duclking and Me!) * WALL-E * Olaf (Frozen) * Ulrich and Odd (Code Lyoko) * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) * Puss In Boots (Puss In Boots) * SpongeBob And Patrick Star (The Spongebob SquarePants Movie) * Stan Marsh (South Park: The Movie Bigger Longer & Uncut) * Sheen (The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) * B.O.B. (Monsters vs. Aliens) * Zoe (Littlest Pet Shop) * Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Phil (Hercules) * Queen Of The Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) * Boyster The Boy * Tantor (Tarzan) * Flounder (The Little Mermaid) * Danny (Cats Dont's Dance) * Junior (Storks) * Buster Moon (Sing) * Tim Timpleton (The Boss Baby) * Professor Poppypants (Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie) * Snotty Boy (Barnyard) * Ted and Audrey (The Lorax) * Megamind * Blu (Rio) * Gepetto, Figaro, Cleo, Pinocchio * Mumble (Happy Feet) * Ramon (Happy Feet) * Lovelace (Happy Feet Two) * Sven (Happy Feet Two) * Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) * Oh (Home) * RJ and Verne (Over the Hedge) * Eeyore (Winnie The Pooh) * Mub and Grub (Epic) * Surly (The Nut Job) * Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) * Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) * Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) * Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) * Sofia The Princess * Rodney Copperbottom and Fender (Robots) * Kate and Humpley (Alpha and Omega) * Mayor Ned McDodd (Horton Hears a Who) * Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Young Merida (Brave) * Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) * Norman Babcock (Panoraman) * Ernie,Julia And Max (Dino Time) * The Little Engine That Could * Daredevil (Foodfight!) * Brer Rabbit (The Adventures of Brer Rabbit) * Alvin,Simon And Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Curious George * Carl and Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) * Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5 (The Emoji Movie) * Sulley and Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Eep Crood (The Croods) * Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) * Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) * Iago (Aladdin) * Pascal (Tangled) * Jiminy Cricket And Scrooge * Boris (Balto) * Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) * Rango * Turbo * Chicken Little * Jeremy (The Secret of NIMH) * Mushu (Mulan) * Twist (The Fox And The Hound) * Bernard, Miss Bianca And Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) * Rothbart (The Swan Princess) * Reggie (Free Birds) * Skipper, Kowalski and Rico (The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie) * Sherman and Penny (Mr. Peabody and Sherman) * Lewis (Meet the Robinsons) * Hubie and Rocko (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Hiro and Baymax (Big Hero 6) * Rob Archer (Pixels) * Snoopy Girls (The Peanuts Movie) * Norm and Squirrels (Norm of the North) * Red Chuck and Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) * Flèche & Vilolette Parr (The Incredibles) * Nigel (The Wild) * Dorothy (The Wizard of Oz) * Blanky, Toaster & Lampy (The Little Brave Toaster) * Dweeb & Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Oliver (Oliver and Company) * Cera (The Land Before Time) * Titan and Worlds (Titanic) * Napoleon and Lafayette (The Aristocats) * Baloo (The Jungle Book) * Michkel Banks (Mary Poppins) * Squirrel Merlin (The Sword Of The Stone) * Crows Kinghts (Sleeping Beauty) * Rocko The Kangroo (Rocko's Modern Life TV: Series) * Blossom (The Powerpuffs Girls: The Movie) * Miss Spider and James (James and the Giant Peach) * Woody and Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story) * Dragon Ludmilla (Bartok the Magnificent) * Teen Titans GO! * Tom & Jerry * Bert & Ernie (Sesame Street) * Eddie Vaillant (Who Framed Roger Rabbit ?) * Chuck, Misha, Norm and U-Decide 3000 (Chuck's Choice) * Zak Saturday, Doc Saturday, Drew Saturday and Fiskerton (The Secret Saturdays) * Jim Dear (Lady And The Tramp) * Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Spike (My Little Pony: The Movie) * Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) * Gus (Cinderella) * Coyotes (Melody Time) * Bongo (Fancy Fun And Free) * Wolf (Make Mine Music) * Donald Duck (Disney) * Connor, Greg, Amaya and Cameron (PJ Masks) * Covi Zizt And Lovi (Covi & Zizt) * Young Bambi * Pingu * The Reluctant Dragon * Dumbo * Licorns (Fantasia) * Huey, Dewey, And Louie (Disney) * Dwarfs * Elmer Elephant * Baby Children (Babe In The Woods) * Tom Sawyer * Pig (Charlotte's Web) * The Iron Giant * Scooby-Doo * Garfield The Cat * Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) * Woody Woodpecker * Marivan Merchants and Harry Lime (Home Alone) * Coco & Chaley (Yoná Yona Penguin) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies Clips/Years/Companies: * Despicable Me 2 (@2013 IIlumination/Universal) * Pocahontas (@1995 Disney) * Cars (@2006 Disney/Pixar) * Raggedy Ann & Andy: An Musical Adventure (© 1977 CinemaScope Animation) * Dexter's Laboratory (Dee Dee Be Deep; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * The Lion Guard: Return Of The Roar (@2015 Disney) * Quest For Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * Beauty and the Beast (@1991 Disney) * Beverly Hills Cop II (@1987 MCA/Paramount) * Child's Play II (@1990 MCA/Universal) * The Nutty Professor (@1996 MCA/Universal/Imagine Entertaintement) * Looney Tunes: Back To The Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) * Inside Out (@2003/2007/2015 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Cars 3 (@2003/2007/2017 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Anastasia (@1997 20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Thumbelina (@1994 20th Century Fox) * Once Upon A Forest (@1993 20th Century Fox) * Antz (@1998 PDI/DreamWorks) * The Princess and the Goblin (@1991. 1994 Tag Studios/Hemdale/Columbia/Tristar/Don Bluth) * DuckTales: The Movie Treasure Of The Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 DreamWorks/Paramount) * The Prince and the Pauper (@1990 Disney) * Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (@1981 Warner Bros.) * Jestons: The Movie (@1990 Hanna-Barbera/Universal) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * All Dogs Go To Heaven (@1989 MGM/Don Bluth) * Shark Tale (@2004 DreamWorks) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Ferdinand (@2017 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * The Star (@2017 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * DuckTales (Earthquack; @1987-1990 Disney) * Fanboy And Chum Chum (Man Arctica the Ride; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Up (@2009 Disney/Pixar) * Ice Age 2: The Meltdown (@2006 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Ratatouille (@2007 Disney/Pixar) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * Madagascar (@2005 DreamWorks) * Madagascar 2: Escape Aftrica (@2008 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (@2012 DreamWorks) * Open Season (@2006 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Bolt (@2008 Disney) * Psycho (@1960 Alfred Hitchcock/Universal) * Kung Fu Panda (@2008 DreamWorks/Paramount) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal/Don Bluth) * Finding Nemo (@2003 Disney/Pixar) * The Ugly Duckling and Me! (© 2006 20th Century Fox/Filmax/Magma Films) * WALL-E (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * Code Lyoko (Common Interest; @2003-2007 Moonscoop) * What A Cartoon Courage the Cowardly Dog in The Chicken From Outer Space (@1995 Hanna Barbera Cartoons Inc./Stretch Films, Inc./Cartoon Network) * Puss in Boots (@2011 DreamWorks) * The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (@2004 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * South Park: The Movie Bigger Longer & Uncut (@1999 Comedy Central/Paramount/Warner Bros.) * The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (King Of Mars; @2002-2006 Nickelodeon) * Monsters vs. Aliens (@2009 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Littlest Pet Shop (Losta Luck @2012-2016 Hasbro) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Alice In Wonderland (@1951 Disney) * 29: Sneezy Art (@2014 Disney XD/Carbaria/Boyster Season 1 Episodes) * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * So Dear To My Heart (@1947 1948 Disney) * Grojband (Dreamreaver; @2012 Teletoon) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Cats Dont's Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * Storks (@2016 Warner Bros.) * Sing (@2016 IIlumination/Universal) * The Boss Baby (@2017 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (@2017 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Barnyard (@2006 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * The Lorax (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Megamind (@2010 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Rio (@2011 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Happy Feet (@2006 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Happy Feet Two (@2011 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (@2010 Warner Bros./Village Roadshow Pictures) * Home (@2003/2007/2015 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Over the Hedge (@2006 PDI/DreamWorks) * Winnie The Pooh (@2011 Disney) * Epic (@2013 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * The Nut Job (@2014 Open Road/ToonBox) * Surf's Up (@2007 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Zootopia (@2003/2007/2016 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney) * How to Train Your Dragon (@2010 DreamWorks) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * The Good Dinosaur (@2007/2015 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Disney/Pixar) * Sofia The First (@2012 Disney) * Robots (@2005 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Alpha and Omega (@2010 Lionsgate) * Horton Hears a Who (@2008 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Brave (@2012 Disney/Pixar) * Bee Movie (@2007 DreamWorks/Paramount) * Paranorman (@2012 Universal/LAIKA) * Dino Time (@2012 Toiion Animation Studios/Mot!f RMC/Leading Investment/CJE&M Corp/Visio Enterainment/Claurius Enterainment) * The Little Engine That Could (@2010 Universal Animation Studios/Crest Animation) * Foodfight! (@2012 Threshold Animation Studios) * The Adventures of Brer Rabbit (@2006 Universal Animation Studios) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Bagdasarian Productions/Universal) * Curious George (@2006 Universal Animation Studios/Imagine Entertaintement) * Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius (@2001 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Unstable Fables: The Goldilocks and the 3 Bears Show (@2008 The Weinstein Company/Jim Henson/Prana Flame Ventures) * The Emoji Movie (@2003/2007/2017 DreamWorks/Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox/Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia) * Monsters, Inc. (@2001 Disney/Pixar) * The Croods (@2013 DreamWorks) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * The Black Cauldron (@1985 Disney) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Tangled (@2010 Disney) * Mickey's Christmas Carol (@1983 Disney) * Balto (@1995 Universal/Amblin) * The Emperor's New Groove (@2000 Disney) * Rango (@2011 Nickelodeon Movies/Paramount) * Turbo (@2013 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Chicken Little (@2005 Disney) * The Secret of NIMH (@1982 MGM/Don Bluth) * Mulan (@1998 Disney) * The Fox And The Hound (@1981 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Robin Hood (@1973 Disney) * The Swan Princess (@1994 New Line Cinema/Turner) * Free Birds (@2013 Relativity Media) * The Penguins of Madagascar: The Movie (@2014 Nickelodeon Movies/DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman (@2014 DreamWorks/20th Century Fox) * Meet the Robinsons (@2007 Disney) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM/Don Bluth) * Big Hero 6 (@2014 Disney) * Pixels (@2015 Sony Pictures/Columbia) * The Peanuts Movie (@2015 Blue Sky Studios/20th Century Fox) * Norm of the North (@2016 Liongaste) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony Pictures Animation/Columbia/Rovio) * The Incredibles (@2004 Disney/Pixar) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * The Wizard of Oz (@1939 MGM) * The Little Brave Toaster (@1987 Hyperion) * We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story (@1993 MCA/Universal) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * The Land Before Time (@1988 Universal/Don Bluth) * Titanic (@1997 Paramount/20th Century Fox) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * The Jungle Book (@1967 Disney) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * The Sword Of The Stone (@1963 Disney) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Rocko's Modern Life (Floundering Fathers @1993-1996 Nickelodeon) * The Powerpuffs Girls: The Movie (@2002 Cartoon Network/Warner Bros.) * James and the Giant Peach (@1996 Disney) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Bartok the Magnificent (@1997-1999 Fox/20th Century Fox/Don Bluth) * Teen Titans GO! (The Mask; @2013 Cartoon Network) * Tom & Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (@1985 Warner Bros.) * Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (@1988 Touchstone/Amblin) * Chuck's Choice (Blast from Miles 3000 @2017 DHX Media/YTV) * The Secret Saturdays (Blast Bird Time @2008-2016 Cartoon Network) * Lady And The Tramp (@1955 Disney) * My Little Pony: The Movie (@2017 Lionsgate/Hasbro/DHX Media) * Peter Pan (@1953 Disney) * Cinderella (@1950 Disney) * Melody Time (@1948 Disney) * Fancy Fun And Free (@1947 Disney) * Make Mine Music (@1946 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * PJ Masks (Sonic Catboy/Return on Catboy X @2015 Disney Junior/Frog Box) * Covi & Zizt (@2002 Universal Television/Jetix Enterprises/Alien Tv Productions) * Saludos Amigos (@1943 Disney) * Bambi (@1942 Disney) * Pingu (@1968 Universal Television/Hit Entertainment) * The Reluctant Dragon (@1941 Disney) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * Billposters (@1940 Disney) * Fantasia (@1940 Disney) * Good Scouts (@1938 Disney) * Snow White And The Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Elmer Elephant (@1936 Disney) * The Flying Mouse (@1934 Disney) * Babe In The Woods (@1932 Disney) * The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer (It's Me Come Pirate; @1876-1979/1980-1986 Nippon Animation Co., Ltd.) * Charlotte's Web (@1973 Hanna-Barbera/Paramount) * The Iron Giant (@1999 Warner Bros.) * Scooby Doo: The Movie (@2002 Hanna-Barbera Films/Warner Bros.) * Garfield: The Movie (@2004 20th Century Fox) * The Nightmare Before Christmas (@1993 Touchstone) * Woody Woodpecker (@1940-1950 Universal) * Home Alone (@1990 20th Century Fox) * Yona Yona Penguin (@2010 Tristar Pictures/Maguna Pictures) * Fresh Beat Band Of Spies (The Time Deep @2015-2018 Nickelodeon/Teletoon) Gallery *Request By: Marco Ponzaneli, 76859Thomas, CoolZDanethe5th *Dedicated To JordanBoiZaynLuigi25, Wallace And Gromit Forever, Marielle Dias Style 2017, JH Movie Collection, ZacTheBearSurmanReturns2nd, Eli Wages, strongdrew941, 76859Thomas, DisneySMG4, Marco Ponzaneli, Tom Radloff, TreeFuTomXSheriffCallieXBen10, Hilee Whitaker, Steve 19999 Production, Patrick Hill, Yousef Mohamed, Simon Brunker, Chase Rafter is Back, Sesame Street Forever, Atty Smash, TerrenceMac2066, Di Lorenzo Sergio, luis alberto videos galvan ponce, Chris Nguyen, KieranTheGolbat Games And Animate, Charles Rogers, Wanda Reyes, *NOTE: My First 1st Video Feature: "Mad Max 2: The Road Warrior (1981)" "Rocko's Modern Life (TV: Series) (1993-1996)" "The Incredibles (2004)" *NOTE 2: Don't Autorised: "The Wizard of Oz (1939)" "Charlotte's Web (1973)" "Home Alone (1990)" "The Nutty Professor (1996)" "The Iron Giant (1999)" "Scooby Doo: The Movie (2002)" *NOTE 3: I Don't: "Teen Titans GO! (2013)" *NOTE 4: In Use: "The Adventures Of Tom Sawyer (1876-1979/19801986)" "Silly Symphony Cartoons (1920-1939)" "Donald Duck And Goofy Cartoons (1932-1934-1954)" "Woody Woodpecker Cartoons (1940-1950)" "Mickey's Christmas Carol (1983)" "DuckTales (1987-1990)" "Who Framed Roger Rabbit ? (1988)" "The Prince And The Pauper (1990)" "Jestons: The Movie (1990)" The Princess And The Goblin (1991. 1994)" "Once Upon A Forest (1993)" "A Goofy Movie (1995)" "James and the Giant Peach (1996) "Titanic (1997)" "South Park: The Movie Bigger Longer & Uncut (1999)" "The Powerpuffs Girls: The Movie (2002)" "Garfield: The Movie (2004)" "Fanboy And Chum Chum (2009-2014)" And "Winnie The Pooh (2011)" *NOTE 5: In Don't Just: " The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius The Series (2002-2006)" *NOTE 6: In Command: "Code Lyoko (2003-2007)" *NOTE 7: In Don't Last: "Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird (1985)" and "The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)" *NOTE 8: No copyright infringement intended. *NOTE 9: I do not own the rights for these films. *NOTE 10: Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute chat might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use. Category:Crossovers Category:CarsRockz